junglejunctionfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Sound Story: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
This story begins on the second Circle of Life. Rafiki, the wise baboon, proudly presented King Simba and Queen Nala's new cub, Kiara, and all the animals bowed respectfully. They were happy to see her. But, unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, danger was lurking out behind them in a place far away from their home.... ... Meanwhile, in a faraway place in the Pride Lands, Zira and her son Kovu stood on a high rock. Their homeland was called ther Outlands. Simba had banished them due to the fact that they had summoned the evil lion, Scar. You see, Scar had destroyed the Pride Lands a long time ago. Zira and Kovu were among the demolishing lions that had also done it. One day, Zira heard the news that Simba's new cub was a girl. Perect! Zira exclaimed. Girls will be girls, she added, cuddling Kovu, but boys will be... kings! Kovu FROWNED worriedly. Zira noticed that her son wasn't quite interested in the story of the Pride Lands. I have never heard a story like that before, he said. Zira GROWLED ominously as she described her feelings for the Pride Lands, and she wanted revenge. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 3 Back in the Pride Lands, Kira had grew into a playful, wide-eyed, and confident lion cub. She was about to skip off toward the grass, when Simba stopped her. Stay in sight of Pride Rock, he warned her. And stay away from the Outlands. One morning as the sun rose over the horizon, Simba and Kira climbed to the top of Pride Rock. Now that Simba was all grown up, he remembered his father's words: Everything the light touches is our kingdom, he told Kiara. Kiara GRINNED excitedly. One day, Simba continued, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new queen. Again, Kiara GRINNED. Cool! she cried. Simba SMILED. Now, remember what I said, he told Kiara. Stay in sight of Pride Rock. Don't leave my side. Keep a lookout for any danger. Kiara tried to follow her dad's instructions, but of course she was too excited to do that. In fact, she wanted to explore a little of the Pride Lands. So, one day, Kiara had planned to go to the river. It was so near the Outlands, that it seemed kind of dangerous. Simba tried to hold her back. But Kiara was already willing to go. She had put her mind into it. So, when her dad tried to persuade her not to go, she insisted that it will be cool. Simba considered this, then scowled. Don't leave my side, all right? he told her. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 5 I will. But still, it seems so cool! Kiara cried. Simba tried to hold her back a second time, but Kiara started to run away. Moments later, Nala, her mom, appeared. She was Simba's wife. Together, they were the proud parents of their new female lion cub. So it was no doubt that his wife assisted in helping Simba keep Kiara safe. I just want you to be careful, Simba admitted. Kiara GRINNED. Okay. Can I go now? Mind your father, Kiara, Nala advised. Simba knew that if he left Kiara alone, she would possibly run into danger. To prevent this from happening, he gave Kiara two babysitters, who were really Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog. Kiara was dumbfounded. I don't need any babysitters, she insisted to Simba. I mean, I'm old enough to go out on my own, right? Right...I mean, not right, Simba responded. He forcefully grabbed Kiara. But before he could make a move, Kiara popped out of his grasp and into the grassy plains of Africa. Timon and Pumbaa hurried along after her, trying to keep up. Wait up, Kiara. Wait up! But Kiara darted ahead of them. She had no notion that Timon and Pumbaa were following her each and every footprint. So, she began to get frustrated. She arrived at her destination: the river near the Outlands. Zira and Kovu were said to be close by, but Kiara was too interested in the river to notice that. I don't need babysitters! she told herself, confident. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turned the page. 7 Along the way, Timon and Pumbaa spotted some tasty grubs. They stopped to admire them. Then they argued back and forth over which grubs were the tastiest. Finally, they made a decision: They would just eat the usual, and with that, they began to eat. Kiara watched them, GRINNING with pleasure. She had a plan. These grubs are the tastiest, Timon marveled. With Timon and Pumbaa distracted, Kiara slipped away. Then she came across a beautiful meadow. She stopped to try to catch a butterfly. I'm gonna get you! Kiara cried, but then fell on her back with a LAUGH. After that, she started walking back to the river. She admired her image in the water. Then, Kovu came upon her. The two lions stared at each other. Kovu didn't trust Kiara, and he FROWNED suspicously at the sight of her. Who... he asked dreadfully, who...are you? I'm Kiara! the lion cub replied. Kovu just SMILED. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 9 Kiara was shocked when Kovu started circling around her, considering the cub. My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider, she offered, trying to put up light conversation. Kovu responded with another SMILE. Do you always do what Daddy says? he asked, suddenly FROWNING. No, Kiara replied. Kovu was baffled at her answer, but she quickly caught herself. Oh! she said. I mean, yes. Kovu continued staring to Kiara, still trying to figure out whether to trust her or not. Kiara WORRIED that he wouldn't. She thought that Kovu would just try to attack her. But just at that moment, Kovu got a gleam in his eye. It was clear that he was up to no good. You know what? he said. Let's fight! Kiara was shocked, but reluctantly agreed. The two cubs started snarling at each other ferociously. But just then, some nasty crocodiles caught them off guard. Kovu screamed. Run! This way! shouted Kiara, as she bravely dodged the crocodiles. But Kovu was trapped among the crocodiles. Kiara had to save him! It would prove to her that Kovu had a good side as well. So, just as one crocodile was about to devour Kovu, Kiara put her paw to its mouth. GRINNING at her clever strategy, Kiara brought Kovu to the safety of an airborne tree branch. Kiara and Kovu looked at each other. I did it! Kiara exclaimed as she knew the truth. She had risked her own life to save Kovu. Kovu was touched. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 11 You were very brave, Kiara said to Kovu. You were pretty brave, too, Kovu SMILED warmly. Hey, did you know that you're actually not that bad? We make a great team, Kiara declared. Kovu agreed. And what about those games you play? he added. Hey, I would like to play with you, if you don't mind. Kiara LAUGHED. I like you! she exclaimed. Kovu and Kiara decided to play tag. So, Kovu started the game by tapping Kiara. You're it! he exclaimed. Kiara raced off, LAUGHING. Kovu raced after her. They played, and played, until there was trouble. Pumbaa had caught himself on a vine, and was now stuck in a tree. Kiara offered to save him. She worked her way to the tree, eventually reaching the tree vine that encased Pumbaa. Carefully, she began untangling the vine. Pumbaa got free at last! He fell to the ground and LANDED with a thump. Timon was relieved. But his relief didn't last long. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting ROAR. It was Simba! He had come to check on Kiara. But when he saw her with an Outsider, he stopped. Simba hated Kovu. Perhaps because he was so sly. He also had had many nasty plans with Zira. The next instant, a GROWLING figure approached. It was Zira, Kovu's mother. Together, the two lions faced off against each other. Then Zazu, Simba's trusty assistant, flew up. I banished you, Simba reminded Zira. Take your son and get out. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 13 Oh, no, Simba. We have barely begun, Zira replied ominously. Simba and Zira again faced off. Zira picked up Kovu and started carrying him back toward the Outlands. Meanwhile, Simba also grabbed his child and held her in her mouth, strutting back to Pride Rock. Zira and Simba looked at each other one last time, and Kiara and Kovu bid each other farewell. Simba walked Kiara back to Pride Rock, where he gave her a stern lecture. You've got to be more careful, he reminded her. As future queen of the Pride Lands, you must carry on in my place. Remember, you are part of the great Circle of Life. What if I don't want to be queen? Kiara WORRIED. Simba SMILED. That's like saying you don't want to be a lion, he replied. It's in your blood, as I am. We are one. And, he meant it. He sang a song about it. Kiara started to get new hope, but still, she wished she had become fast friends with Kovu. And Zira, well, was she mad! She had precisely seen the entire thing. Kovu didn't mean to cause his own mother to get mad, but it was the last thing he'll ever do. That is, if he ever saw Kiara again. Perhaps, he thought, he would be very lucky... But Zira snapped him out of his thoughts. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 15 Back in the Outlands, Zira scolded Kovu. Do you know that you're not allowed to be with Pride Landers? she scolded, grabbing Kovu by the tail. Kovu protested all the while. Zira eventually let him go. But she GROWLED at her cub, to prove that meeting Kiara wasn't the right thing. To be more precise, meeting her WASN'T such a good idea, after all. She would have gotten hurt, or even worse, killed. Kovu, after all, had a mean streak, just like his mother. To Zira, Kiara was a natural enemy. She believed that the Pride Landers were not trusted outside their natural home. And listen, Zira scolded, meeting her and making friends with her isn't such an evil thing to do! Do you understand me? I'm sorry, Kovu said. I thought we could be friends! Friends? said Zira, thoughtfully. She stopped. That's it! she cried, suddenly stricken with a new idea. If Kiara was friends with Kovu, Kovu would get tricked into joining Simba's pride. Then, when the time was right, Kovu would be the new king. If Kiara was to be queen after that, then maybe, she could wait a while for it to happen. Perfect, Zira observed, loving her new plan. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 17 After the incident between the two friends, Kiara and Kovu didn't meet again for many years. Kiara had promised to never befriend an Outsider ever again. And Kovu, in return, had promised to never make friends with a Pride Lander again in his life. Soon, both Kovu and Kiara grew up. Kovu was meaner and taller than his young self. Zira GROWLED happily, now that the time had come to train Kovu into becoming evil. So, she began to teach Kovu to become secretive like Scar, Simba's old friend. Kovu did his best to follow his mother's instructions. Meanwhile, Kiara discovered, to her great delight, that now was the time that she was allowed to go anywhere alone! Kiara GRINNED... her wish had come true. So she set off toward the African plains to begin her first solo hunt. While this was happening, Zira had ordered the Outsiders to burn several sticks, to get revenge on the Pride Landers. They obliged, and so, the plan was put into action. Back at the plains, Kiara noticed something. The animals of the Pride Lands were running for their lives! Above them all was Zazu, who was worrying about their safety. Kiara spotted him and saw that it was indeed true: The Pride Lands were about to be aflame! But, when Kiara tried to escape, she found that she couldn't go anywhere! So, she fell down in a heap, and started to WORRY. Luckily, Kovu had a plan to save her.... Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 19 Kovu bravely made his way through the smoke, flames, and burning grass. He found Kiara, still WORRYING. Kovu scooped her up and carried her to safety. And just when the Pride Lands were about to be completely burnt, the fiery flames suddenly stopped. The Pride Lands were safe! Kiara was safe, too. Kovu had carried her to a stream, and set her down in the water. Kiara soon woke up, feeling drowsy. What happened...? she asked. Then she looked up. Standing there, looming over her, was her old friend Kovu! Kiara was surprised. For once in his life, Kovu had something nice for her! Kiara was thankful, and purring cheerfully, the lions nuzzled each other. In the middle of their purr-fest, Simba approached them. What's going on? he asked. He suddenly saw the now fully-grown Kovu, and he thought still that he was distrusted. But Kiara tried to explain, Kovu just saved my life. You should've seen him, Dad, you should've. Then Nala and Rafiki appeared. They also saw the normally mean and sly Kovu. They stared at him consideringly. I wish to join your pride, Kovu announced to Simba, sticking to Zira's plan. But Simba wouldn't let him, until the others told her that Kovu had saved Kiara's life. Reluctantly, Simba agreed to let Kovu join his pride. Kiara GRINNED, now completely appreciative of Simba's decision. Thank you! she cried. But don't let your hopes up, Simba told her. I still think he's evil. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 21 One day, while Kovu was exploring the Pride Lands, with his new wife, Kiara, they spotted Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara was surprised to see the meerkat and warthog pair again. She remembered that when they acted like her babysitters, they got distracted and ate grubs. That could possibly mean that Timon and Pumbaa were not good watchers, or babysitters. Either way, they were friends with Kiara, no matter what. They asked her to catch a bird flying high. Kiara GRINNED and accepted. She swiped at the bird, trying to catch it, but it flew away. Kovu followed, confused. Why are we doing this? he asked Kiara. Kiara LAUGHED. For fun! she exclaimed. Kovu was shocked; he had never done anything just for fun before. But Kovu still followed Kiara even as she kept trying to catch the bird. Just then, a herd of rhinoceroses stopped them in their tracks. Kiara WORRIED, and Kovu felt nervous. But with Kovu's quick thinking, they managed to escape the rhinoceroses. Kiara, Kovu, and the meerkat and warthog duo were all very relieved. They ducked into a small cave, and Kiara had a good LAUGH with Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa. I guess I did have fun, Kovu told Kiara. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 23 That night, Kovu and Kiara looked at the stars. Just like Mufasa once told Simba, Kiara explained to Kovu that the great kings of the past were looking down at them. Kovu FROWNED as he stared at the millions of tiny, white stars dotting the night sky. Do you think Scar is up there? he asked Kiara. I don't know, Kiara replied. Still, as she looked at the sky, she couldn't resist staring at the stars. Kovu's FROWN became sadder. If Scar was up there, then maybe he was putting up too much trouble acting like him. Just then, a hand popped up from a bush. It was Rafiki, the wise baboon. Follow me, he told Kiara and Kovu. So, Kiara and Kovu followed Rafiki to a waterfall, which he stood near. He told the new lion couple something called Upendi. At first, they didn't know what the baboon meant, but the truth was soon revealed: Kiara and Kovu were falling in love! Earlier that day, Zira and her lieuntant, Nuka, saw the two lions becoming friends with each other. Zira had GROWLED that one day, Kovu would become the new king. Nuka had listened carefully, nodding respectively. Yes, he said. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 25 The next day, Simba approached Kovu to talk to him. He crouched low, and stood up, staring at Kovu intensely. Remember Scar? Simba asked. The Lion King knew his old enemy very well, but Kovu didn't. So, Simba told Kovu a story about Scar. He wasn't very nice to me, he said, I admit. Then Simba remenscied of the time he and Scar had their big fight. Scar was surprisingly clever and quick, able to LAND on Simba, pinning him to the ground, CRASHING into him in the process. He also remembered the terrible day, where he had lost his father, Mufasa. That day was the worst. Scar had, ever since Simba fled the Pride Lands, made ruin of the beautiful landscape. Simba had returned to see the barren, pitiful sight, and then, after that, he found and attacked Scar. Simba beat his enemy fair and square! Scar couldn't let go of his hate, Simba concluded. And in the end, it killed him. Kovu listened, stunned. Wow. I have never heard the story of Scar that way before, he said, because now he heard Scar in a much different way. Sometimes, Simba whispered in Kovu's ear, what lies beyond the past can be changed instantly and quickly. Yeah? Kovu said, doubtfully. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC and turn the page. 27 Afterward, when Simba and Kovu walked around the Pride Lands, Zira and the other Outsiders found them. Well done, Kovu. You led King Simba out here alone, just like we always planned, Zira gloated. She GROWLED, and ordered the Outsiders to attack. Outnumbered, Simba ran away to defend himself. Eventually, he sent a group of logs tumbling down and LANDING right on top of the Outsiders. Then, Simba ultimately banished Kovu from the Pride Lands, just like he did not so long ago. Kiara followed him. Our place is with our prides, she said. Kovu realized that Kiara was right. We will unite them again, Kiara continued. If we run away. they'll be divided forever. At first, Kovu FROWNED. But then, he said, You know what, Kiara? You're right. Let's head back and get Simba. That's the spirit, Kiara agreed. To their surprise, they found Simba and Zira, ROARING and GROWLING and fighting and CRASHING and LANDING, tussling with each other fiercely. Finally, Kiara drove Zira off a cliff. Zira clung to the edge. Kiara, thinking Zira was in trouble, reached out her paw to help her, but Zira ultimately disapperared. That's it, she decided. So, Kovu and Kiara became an official couple. Simba and Nala looked on proudly as Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other. They were together at last. Play the AFRICAN MUSIC to end the story. 29 Category:Stories